


Left to My Own Devices

by soo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their line of work, obsession can be deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left to My Own Devices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/gifts).



> How many different ways can I thank, elyn? Hundreds, thousands, probably. And still that will not be enough.  
> Title stolen from the Pet Shop Boys.

"I have more requisitions for you to sign."

Jack cursed under his breath. Ever since Torchwood 1 had almost destroyed the world, the paperwork had increased ten-fold. Everything had to be signed for in triplicate, even the most mundane items had to be accounted for and justified.

"Put them on top of that stack", he said, and nodded towards the large stack sitting precariously at the edge of his desk. It could wait, though. If it was anything of any importance Ianto would make sure that it got signed on time. He turned his attention back to the video playing on his monitor.

Ianto coughed politely.

Jack paused the video and looked up to see Ianto leaning against the door jam. He gave him a quick once over. Ianto's suit was cut to show off his best assets, his lean frame and his broad shoulders. "Is there something else that I can do for you, Ianto?" He waggled his eyebrows at the other man.

"You know, that qualifies as harassment," Ianto said as he closed the door. He rounded the desk and perched casually in front of Jack.

Jack reached for a paper on his desk and pretended to accidentally brush Ianto's leg. Finding no resistance, he dropped the pretense and continued to lazily rub circles up the other man's leg, inching ever so slowly towards his goal. "But what if they want to be harassed?"

"No one wants to be harassed, Jack." Ianto stopped Jack's hand from going further.

"Oh? Then why are you practically in my lap?"

"I wanted your attention," Ianto said softly. He raised Jack's hand from his thigh to his mouth. Lowering his head, he kissed the center of the palm, and then slowly sucked in each finger in turn.

Jack's breathing hitched. "Well, you have it."

"Good," Ianto whispered. He pulled Jack up and out of his chair, and into his arms. They stared into each others' eyes, desire pulsing between them. Ianto seized Jack's face, reeling him in for a long, drawn-out kiss. The kiss was hesitant at first, but slowly became more intense, more powerful. Groaning, Ianto took full control, his tongue sweeping into Jack's mouth, darting in and out. His hands slid along the strong jaw, down Jack's neck, and came to a rest on the broad shoulders. Without breaking the kiss or opening his eyes, he sought out the ever present braces and shoved them down and off Jack's arms.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and began to unbutton his shirt, only to be stopped.

"I want to do that."

Dropping his hands, he let Ianto take over. He watched as Ianto carefully undid each button in turn, taking his time. Jack longed for him to hurry, and it took all of his willpower not to help him along. He could tell by the look of concentration on Ianto's face that this was important to him -- that he needed to be the one in charge. Out of all of the times that they had been together in the past six months, not once had Ianto been the one to initiate it. It had always been Jack seeking Ianto out, coaxing him, teasing him, seducing him into having sex with him. Sighing, he let go of the tightly-held control that had been his saving grace ever since he had found out that he couldn't die.

Ianto swept the stack of papers off Jack's desk and onto the floor. He maneuvered them around until Jack was the one pressed up against the desk.

"You're going to have to pick that up later."

"In the morning," Ianto grumbled. He pushed Jack's shirt off and easily yanked the vest off, as well.

Jack reached down to undo Ianto's belt, only to be stopped by having his hands forcibly put on the desk. He looked down at his hands, and back up at Ianto. Ianto was taking this seriously. Jack leaned into him, wanting, _needing_ some form of contact. Ianto's lips sought out his once more, and Jack groaned. He struggled to keep his hands at his sides, but it was instinct to reach up and cradle Ianto's head in his hands. He deepened the kiss, only to have Ianto to break it cruelly.

Ianto spun him around and bent him over the desk. Jack was stunned when his trousers fell to the ground, quickly followed by his boxers; he hadn't realized that Ianto had even undone them. He stepped out of them and spread his legs. "Turn about is fair-play, Ianto?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Something like that," Ianto breathed into his ear. He kissed his way down Jack's spine, his hands kneading and massaging his back as he did so.

Jack felt Ianto's hesitation when Ianto reached the small of his back. He thrust backwards and wiggled his ass in invitation. He groaned when Ianto's hands dug into him, holding him still. "Ianto, please." The pop of the lube cap was his only answer. Cool liquid poured down on him, and he nearly yelped until he felt Ianto's hands warming it up and spreading it closer, ever so closer to his anus. Ianto's fingers circled it mercilessly, teasing him, just like Jack had done to him on so many occasions. Just when he thought he couldn't bear it anymore, a finger slipped in and began to fuck him. Jack groaned loudly.

Ianto's finger stilled. "Do you want more, Jack?"

"Yes, dammit." Again he thrust backwards into Ianto, but this time, instead of Ianto's hands digging into him, they fell away from him. Before he could even glance back, he felt the head of Ianto's dick pressing into him. He shifted his stance slightly, leaning closer to the desk, raising his ass in the air. He moaned low in his throat as Ianto drove into him. A few quick, short thrusts was all it took to send them both flying over the edge.

After catching his breath, Jack turned around to face Ianto. "So what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining -- far from it."

Ianto smirked. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

Jack laughed. No one had ever accused him of being a dull boy before. He pulled Ianto to him and made to kiss the smirk off of his face. The look of concern in Ianto's eyes stopped him. Maybe he had been working too hard. The artifact that they had found felt so familiar to him, but he hadn't been able to place it. It had taken him days of searching through databases, even with Toshiko's aid, to find anything that even remotely resembled it. And still he searched, because the database didn't provide any clue as to why it seemed familiar to him. It hadn't been until the seventh or eighth day of fruitless searching that he had begun to believe that maybe it had something to do with his missing two years. Of course, then the search took on even more urgency.

And maybe that was Ianto's point. Maybe he had been a dull boy lately. He certainly hadn't bent Ianto over his desk in at least a week. He hadn't slept with anyone, which wasn't like him at all. Maybe he had been consumed by his work, which was a bad thing in this line of business.

Though, if it brought out Ianto's dominant side, he might be willing to take the chance on a occasion. He certainly had enjoyed the repercussions.

"Good thing, I have you around to keep me on track," Jack said softly. He kissed Ianto gently, thanking him for all that he had done. Stepping back, he bent to retrieve his pants. He heard a crackling noise. A piece of paper was stuck to his pants. He shook it loose and glanced down at it. He couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like you'll be doing those requisitions again."

Ianto shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked into Ianto's eyes. He could see the laughter in them. "They were just an excuse, weren't they?"

"I had to find some reason to stay late after you ordered everyone to go home."

"You don't need a reason to stay late," Jack said as he pulled Ianto to him. He kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I don't?"

Jack looked Ianto in the eye and willed him to see how he felt about him, but wasn't quite ready to say. He smiled when the confusion left Ianto's face. "No. No, you don't." Reaching down, he took Ianto's hand in his and led him to his bedroom for the first time.

  



End file.
